gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Glaube an die Sieben
thumb|300px Der Glaube an die Sieben (im Original: Faith of the Seven) ist die wichtigste und am meisten verbreitetste Religion in den Sieben Königslanden, außerhalb dieser Grenzen wird er nur wenig praktiziert. Der Glauben ist vorherrschend im Süden von Westeros. Die einzigen Regionen in Westeros, in denen er nicht die Mehrheitsreligion repräsentiert, ist der Norden, wo die Alten Götter des Waldes weiterhin verehrt werden, und die Eiseninseln, wo die lokale Religion des Ertrunkenen Gottes die meisten Anhänger besitzt. Allerdings gibt es Überschneidungen in allen Regionen. Der siebenzackige Stern ist ein bekanntes Symbol des Glaubens, in dem jeder der sieben Aspekte in einer geschlossenen Facette dargestellt wird. Das Symbol wird als Allegorie verwendet, um das komplexe theologische Konzept eines einzigen Gottes aus sieben gemeinsamen Aspekten zu erklären: so wie ein Stern mit sieben Zacken, aber alle Zacken sind Teil des gleichen Sterns, so ist auch dort nur ein Gott, er den Menschen in sieben unterschiedlichen Aspekten erscheint. Das Rittertum von Westeros ist mit dem Glauben an die Sieben verbunden, weshalb die Adelshäuser im Norden zwar keine gesalbten Ritter aber dennoch über eine gepanzerte Kavallerie verfügen. Für mutige und heldenhafte Taten können auch Männer die nicht an die Sieben glauben zum Ritter geschlagen werden. In der Serie Geschichte thumb|right|250px|Die Anhänger der Alten Götter werden besiegt. Der Glaube an die Sieben entstand vor etwa 6.000 Jahren in Andalos, einem Gebiet auf dem Kontinent Essos. Gemäß der Legende zeigten sich den Andalen die Sieben Aspekte des einen Gottes. Später segelten die Andalen nach Westeros und begannen ihre Invasion. Einige ihrer Krieger ritzten sich den siebenzackigen Stern, das Symbol ihrer neuen Religion, ins Fleisch, um ihre Ergebenheit zu demonstrieren. Den Andalen gelang es, die Ersten Menschen zu unterwerfen und die Kinder des Waldes zu vertreiben, deren Magie sie für Blasphemie hielten. Zudem brannten sie die Wehrholzbäume im Süden nieder, die den Anhängern der Alten Götter heilig sind. thumb|250px|Der Glaube ist vorherrschend in Westeros. Bald waren alle Königreiche der Ersten Menschen gefallen, mit Ausnahme des Nordens, und die Invasoren vermischten sich mit der ansässigen Bevölkerung. Durch ihre uneingeschränkte Vormachtstellung in den Regionen südlich der der Eng, konnte der Glaube an die Alten Götter dort fast vollständig ausgelöscht werden und die Ersten Menschen innerhalb der neuen andalischen Königreiche nahmen den Glauben der Fremden an. So wurde der Glaube an die Sieben zur bedeutendsten Religion auf dem Kontinent, außer im Norden und auf den Eiseninseln. Vor der Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen oblag es dem Glauben, über alle Stände der Gesellschaft Recht zu sprechen, einschließlich der Könige. Das Recht wurde dabei vom Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens durchgesetzt. Nach Ankunft der Targaryens übernahmen diese das Privileg der Rechtsprechung, doch der Glaube blieb weiterhin eine wichtige Institution, dessen Einfluss bis in die Adelshäuser reicht, wo etwa Septas die Erziehung von adligen Töchtern übernehmen. Bis zur Herrschaft von König Baelor I. Targaryen befand sich der Sitz des Hohen Septons in der Sternensepte in Altsass. Nachdem Baelor seine Große Septe errichtet hatte, berief er den damaligen Hohen Septon nach Königsmund und schenkte ihm verzierte Gewänder sowie eine Krone aus Kristall und Gold. Die Große Septe wurde das neue Zentrum des Glaubens und die geistlichen Oberhäupter gerieten zunehmend in Abhängigkeit der Targaryen-Könige. Baelor selbst ernannte Menschen aus dem gemeinen Volk zu Hohen Septonen, weil er ihnen ein besonderes Verhältnis zu den Sieben zuschrieb. Glaube :Hauptartikel: Die Sieben Der Glaube besagt, dass es einen Gott gebe, der über sieben Gesichter oder Aspekte verfüge. Jeder von ihnen repräsentiere dabei einen Teil des Lebens oder der Existenz: thumb|right|250px|Die Sieben Gesichter des einen Gottes. *Der Vater: Gerechtigkeit. *Die Mutter: Mutterschaft, Fruchtbarkeit und Barmherzigkeit. *Die Jungfrau: Unschuld, Keuschheit und Schönheit. *Das Alte Weib: Weisheit, Wahrheit und das Licht. *Der Krieger: Mut, Stärke und der Sieg im Kampf. *Der Schmied: Arbeit und Handwerk. *Der Fremde: Unbekanntes und der Tod. Der Fremde wird weder als Mann noch als Frau dargestellt, wodurch der Anteil von drei männlichen und drei weiblichen Aspekten innerhalb der Gottheit ausgeglichen ist. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Aspekten, die in der Kunst menschlich erscheinen, variiert die Darstellung des Fremden, der aufgrund seiner unbekannten und furchterregenden Natur manchmal als Skelett oder unmenschliche Kreatur dargestellt wird. Religiöse Praktiken Im Gegensatz zu anderen Religion in den Sieben Königslanden beruht der Glaube an die Sieben auf komplexen Regeln, die in heiligen Schriften festgehalten sind. Das beste Beispiel hierfür sind die Texte aus dem prominenten Buch "Siebenzackiger Stern". Es ist einer der Gründe, warum Anhänger der Sieben auf die der Alten Götter herabblicken, vorrangig die Bewohner des Nordens, die den namenlosen Gottheiten folgen. Aufgrund der Anzahl der Aspekte ist die Sieben dem Glauben heilig und hat eine starke Wirkung auf das religiöse Leben. Neugeborene werden mit sieben Ölen gesalbt und im Licht der Sieben benannt. Die Anhänger glauben, dass es im Leben nach dem Tod sieben Himmel und sieben Höllen gebe. Der Fluch "Sieben Höllen!" ist häufig in Westeros zu hören. thumb|250px|Sansa singt das Lied der Mutter. Für das Gebet tun sich die Gläubigen meist zu einer Gruppe zusammen und besuchen wenn möglich eine Septe. Diese sind siebenseitig aufgebaut. Jede Wand ist einem Aspekt des Gottes gewidmet. Die Anhänger beginnen das Gebet häufig mit einer Reihe von Lobeshymnen an die "Mutter", wie "Gentle Mother, Font of Mercy". Ausnahmen bieten die klosterähnlichen Septen, in welchen kleine Gruppen von Gläubigen feierliche Gelübde ablegen und für die Sieben, vor Ort, leben und sterben. Häufig sind die Gelübde an Bedingungen wie ewiges Schweigen gebunden. Ritter widmen sich einem Verhaltenskodex, der stark vom Glauben an die Sieben und seinen Prinzipien beeinflusst ist. Der Wille der Sieben begünstigt den Sieger in einem Urteil durch Kampf. Es kann nur derjenige triumphieren, der im Recht ist, so der Glaube. Soziale Regeln thumb|250px Es gibt einige soziale Praktiken, welche beim Glauben an die Sieben und dem an die alten Götter gleich sind. Dazu zählen Regeln gegen Inzest, Sippenmord und das Zeugen von Bastarden. Auch das ungeschriebene, heilige Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft hat bei beiden Religionen einen hohen Stellenwert. Es gibt keine unterschiedlichen Konfessionen innerhalb des Glaubens, da seine Anhänger einer universellen Institution angehören. Allerdings können in den Regionen der Sieben Königslande die Glaubensregeln unterschiedlich interpretiert werden, weshalb ihre Umsetzung in Umfang und Strenge variiert. thumb|250px Als die Rhoynar vor eintausend Jahren in Dorne einwanderten, brachten sie ihre eigenen sozialen Gewohnheiten mit sich. Zwar nahmen die Rhoynar den Glauben an die Sieben an, doch letztlich entschieden sie selbst, welche Regeln sie mochten und welche sie einfach ignorierten. Sie mischten sich mit den Einheimischen in Dorne und gaben ihnen diese Traditionen weiter. Aus diesem Grund sind die heutigen Dornischen, obwohl sie Anhänger des Glaubens sind, in ihrer Lebensweise freizügiger und nicht den gleichen Konventionen unterworfen. So sind die Nachfahren der Rhoynar sehr tolerant gegenüber dem Sexualverhalten, einschließlich Homosexualität, obwohl es vom Glauben als Sünde betrachtet wird, wenn auch weniger gravierend als Inzest oder Sippenmord. Daher müssen Menschen im Rest der Sieben Königslande ihre Neigungen verstecken oder erhebliche Konsequenzen befürchten. Auch werden Bastarde in Dorne nicht so verachtet wie anderswo. Bastarde aus Dorne, die den Beinamen Sand tragen, sind nichts Ungewöhnliches am Hofe ihrer adligen Eltern. Hochzeit :Hauptartikel: Ehe thumb|250px Im Gegensatz zum Glauben an die Alten Götter des Waldes, dem es an aufwendigen Zeremonien fehlt, sind die Hochzeiten unter dem Zeichen der Sieben strukturiert und ritualisiert. Sie finden üblicherweise innerhalb einer Septe statt und werden von einem Septon durchgeführt. Zu Beginn der Zeremonie wird die Braut von ihrem Vater zum Altar begleitet, wo der Bräutigam und der Septon warten. Der Septon wird dann zum Bräutigam sagen, "Ihr dürft nun die Braut ummanteln, und sie unter eure Obhut stellen.", der danach seinen Mantel mit den Farben des Hauses um die Schultern der Braut legt. Braut und Bräutigam reichen sich gegenseitig die Hände, die vom Septon mit einem Band verbunden werden, gefolgt von den Worten "Und im Angesicht der Sieben vereinige ich hiermit diese beiden Seelen und verbinde sie zu einer Einheit, für alle Ewigkeit." und der Aufforderung "Seht einander nun an, und sprecht die Worte." Wenn Braut und Bräutigam zugewandt sind, rezitieren sie gleichzeitig folgendes Gelübde "Vater, Schmied, Krieger, Mutter, Jungfrau, Krone, Fremder. Ich gehöre ihr / ihm. Sie / er gehört mir, von diesem Tag an bis zum Ende meiner Tage." Organisation Der Glaube an die Sieben verfügt über einen gut organisierten Klerus, mit einer komplexen Hierarchie, was ihn von den Anhängern der Alten Götter unterscheidet. Sowohl Männer als auch Frauen können der Priesterschaft beitreten. Männer werden Septons genannt und Frauen Septas. Alle Priester des Glaubens unterstehen dem Rat der Ergebensten. Dieser untersteht wiederum dem "Hohen Septon", dem Oberhaupt des Glaubens, welcher vom Rat der Ergebensten gewählt wird. Während sowohl Männer als auch Frauen das Priesteramt bekleiden können, ist es nur Männern vorbehalten, das Amt des Hohen Septon inne zu haben, welcher in der Großen Septe von Baelor in der Hauptstadt Königsmund residiert, dem neuen Zentrum des Glaubens. Es gibt mehrere hingebungsvolle Orden, die auch dem Glauben der Sieben angehören. Die Schweigenden Schwestern sind der bekannteste unter ihnen, eine eigenständige Institution, die ausschließlich aus Frauen besteht und dem Fremden gewidmet ist, dem Aspekt, der den Tod verkörpert. Die Schweigenden Schwestern sind für das Reinigen und Vorbereiten der Toten verantwortlich und haben ein Schweige- und Keuschheitsgelübde abgelegt. Sie sind unabhängig vom regulären Klerus und nicht mit Septas zu vergleichen. In den Büchern thumb|220px Der Glaube an die Sieben ist die dominierende Religion in den Sieben Königslanden, und wird meist einfach als der Glaube bezeichnet. Die einzigen Regionen von Westeros, wo der Glaube nicht weit verbreitet ist, sind der Norden und die Eiseninseln, dort ist die Verehrung der Alten Götter des Waldes beziehungsweise des Ertrunkenen Gottes noch immer stark. Die Aspekte des Glaubens werden manchmal als die neuen Götter bezeichnet, um sie von den alten Göttern abzugrenzen. Geschichte Der Glaube an die Sieben entstand in den Bergen von Andalos unter den Andalen. Es wird behauptet, dass die Sieben aus den Hügeln von Andalos in menschlicher Gestalt hinabstiegen. Gemäß dem Werk der "Der Siebenzackige Stern": Brachte der Vater sieben Sterne vom Himmel mit sich und legte sie auf die Stirn von Hugor vom Hügel, den ersten König der Andalen, um ihm eine Krone zu geben und die Jungfrau brachte ihm ein Mädchen, so geschmeidig wie eine Weide und mit tiefblauen Augen, die Hugors erste Frau wurde und die Mutter gab ihr Fruchtbarkeit, sodass sie ihm vierundvierzig Söhne schenkte, so wie es das Alte Weib vorhergesagt hatte. Der Krieger gab jedem seiner Söhne Kraft und der Schmied fertigte für jeden von ihnen einen Anzug aus Eisenplatten. Der Glaube wurde von den Andalen aus Essos nach Westeros gebracht, als diese vor sechstausend Jahren einfielen und die ansässige Religion der alten Götter weitgehend abdrängten. Die Stadt Altsass wurde zum Zentrum des Glaubens und die Starry Sept der Stadt diente als Sitz des Hohen Septons für tausende von Jahren bis zur Ankunft der Targaryens. Als Aegon der Eroberer in Westeros landete, nahm er den Glauben der Sieben an und gewann die Unterstützung des Hohen Septon, der verkündete, dass der Kriegerische Arm des Glaubens, der Invasion der Targaryen keinen Widerstand leisten würde. Eine Septe, genannt die Sept of Remembrance wurde auf Rhaenys' Hügel errichtet, noch während der Herrschaft von Aegon dem Eroberer. Die Unterstützung des Glaubens für die Targaryens schwand nach Aegons Tod und dem Übergang des Eisernen Throns auf seinen Söhne Aenys I. Targaryen und später Maegor I. Targaryen. Der Glaube verweigerte die Gefolgschaft und der Kriegerische Arm des Glaubens unterstützte jene Lords, die den Targaryens entgegentraten. Der daraus resultierende Bürgerkrieg überdauerte die Regierungszeit von Aenys I. und Maegor dem Grausamen und ging bis in die Herrschaft von Jaehaerys I. Targaryen über. Maegors brutale Unterdrückung des Glaubens hatte zehntausenden das Leben gekostet. Schließlich wurde dem Glauben durch Jaehaerys ein Friedensangebot unterbreitet und er versicherte den unerschütterlichen Schutz und die Unterstützung des Hauses Targaryen, als Gegenleistung für die Auflösung der militärischen Orden, was akzeptiert wurde. Jaehaerys I. ernannte Septon Barth zur Hand des Königs und sorgte für Frieden und Wohlstand in den nächsten vierzig Jahren. Der Hohe Septon und die Ergebendsten verlegten das Zentrum des Glaubens in die neue Hauptstadt Königsmund. Nach dem Tod von König Daeron I. nahm Baelor I., der Septonkönig, seinen Platz auf den Eisernen Thron ein und ließ die Große Septe von Baelor auf Visenyas Hügel errichten. Baelor entschied sich gegen eine Wiederbewaffnung des Glaubens, da er ein Mann des Friedens war, mit der Überzeugung, dass die einzige Waffe eines Gläubigen das Gebet sein sollte. Während seiner Herrschaft ernannte er einen herausragenden Steinmetz zum Hohen Septon, ein Mann, der den Stein so wundervoll bearbeiten konnte, dass Baelor ihn für den Schmied in Menschengestalt hielt. Während er ein herausragender Steinmetz war, konnte der neue Hohe Septon jedoch weder lesen noch schreiben oder eines der Gebete rezitieren. Es gibt Gerüchte, wonach Baelor von seiner Hand vergiftet wurde, um die Schmach für das Reich zu beenden. Auf dem Sterbebett erhob er noch einen achtjährigen Jungen zum Hohen Septon, da Baelor glaubte, er könne Wunder wirken, auch wenn der Junge letztlich nicht das Leben des Königs retten konnte. Die Geschichte besagt, dass Baelor sich zu Tode hungerte, um sich von der Lust zu reinigen. Die Sieben :Hauptartikel: Die Sieben Der Glaube ehrt die Sieben, eine einzige Gottheit mit sieben Aspekten oder Gesichtern, die jeweils eine andere Tugend verkörpern. Gläubige beten bei Bedarf zu spezifischen Aspekten der Sieben um ihre jeweilige Hilfe und Führung zu erhalten. Diese Aspekte sind: *Der Vater, oder Father Above, repräsentiert das Urteil. Er wird als bärtiger Mann dargestellt, der eine Waage hält. Zu ihm wird für Gerechtigkeit gebetet. *Die Mutter, oder Mother Above, repräsentiert Mutterschaft und Fürsorge. Zu ihr wird für Fruchtbarkeit und Gnade gebetet und sie wird mit einem liebenden Lächeln dargestellt, gemäß dem Konzept der Barmherzigkeit. *Der Krieger repräsentiert die Stärke im Kampf. Zu ihm wird für Mut und den Sieg gebetet. Er trägt ein Schwert. *Die Jungfrau repräsentiert die Unschuld und Keuschheit.Zu ihr wird gewöhnlich für den Schutz der Jungfräulichkeit gebetet. *Der Schmied repräsentiert das Handwerk und die Arbeit. Zu ihm wird gewöhnlich für Kraft gebetet, wenn Arbeit getan werden muss. Er trägt einen Hammer. *Das Alte Weib repräsentiert die Weisheit. Zu ihr wird für Führung gebetet. Ihre Statue trägt häufig eine Lampe in einer Hand. *Der Fremde repräsentiert den Tod und das Unbekannte. Gläubige suchen nur selten den Segen des Fremden, auch wenn sich Ausstehenden manchmal selbst mit diesem Aspekt des Gottes assoziieren. Praktiken Der Glaube an die Sieben ist die offizielle Religion der Sieben Königslande und ist stark mit ihren Gesetzen und Bräuchen verbunden. Der Glaube hat eine ausgeprägte Moralkodex. Dieser untersagt das Glücksspiel, verurteilt Bastarde und verflucht Dinge wie Inzest und Sippenmord. Eine der zentralen und heiligen Schriften des Glaubens ist Der Siebenzackige Stern, der in evangelienartige Abschnitte untergliedert ist, wie das Maiden's Book, auch bekannt als The Book of the Maiden. Vermutlich hat jeder der Sieben sein eigenes Buch. "The Song of the Seven" ist ein Lied zur Huldigung aller Sieben, ausgenommen dem Fremden. "Jungfrau, Mutter und Altes Weib" ist ein Lied über die Frauen der Sieben. Ein andere religiöse Schrift ist das "Book of Holy Prayer". Bei einem Urteil durch Kampf wird angenommen, dass die Sieben auf Seite des Kämpfers eingreifen, der für die gerechte Sache steht. Um ein Ritter zu werden, muss der Knappe eine Nacht lang in einer Septe wachehalten, ehe er im Namen der Sieben erhoben wird. Aus diesem Grund gibt es kaum Ritter in den Regionen, wo der Glaube nicht verbreitet ist, wie dem Norden. Es gibt nur wenige Häuser des Nordens, die den Sieben folgen, wie etwa um die Stadt Weißwasserhafen und ihrer herrschenden Familie, den Manderlys. Die Zahl sieben ist heilig im Glauben. So gibt es sieben Höllen, so wie es sieben Gesichter gibt. Die sieben Wanderer am Himmel werden als heilig angesehen und sogar von der Gnade wird angenommen, dass sie sieben Aspekte besitzt. Die Zahl sieben wird für Rituale oder Objekte verwendet, denen eine heilige Bedeutung zufällt. Anhänger des Glaubens verwenden siebenzackige Sterne, Kristallprismen und Regenbögen als Symbole ihrer Religion. Die Riten eines Gottesdienstes sind stark mit dem Licht und Kristallen verbunden, welche die sieben Gesichter des einen Gottes repräsentieren. Die Gebetshäuser der Sieben werden "Septen" genannt und in jedem dieser Orte werden die sieben Aspekte durch unterschiedliche Darstellungen verkörpert. In ländlichen Septen, können lediglich geschnitzte Masken oder einfache Kohlezeichnungen an der Wand präsentiert werden, während in wohlhabenden Septen, prächtige Statuen stehen, die mit Edelmetallen und Edelsteinen verziert wurden. Anhänger entzünden Kerzen vor den Altären, die jeweils einen Aspekt der Sieben symbolisieren. Zeremonien werden von dem ranghöchsten Mitglied des männlichen Klerus durchgeführt und es werden häufig Lieder gesungen. Bei der Namensgebung eines Kindes, werden sieben Öle verwendet, um das Neugeborene zu salben. Hochzeiten werden zwischen den Altären der Mutter und des Vaters durchgeführt. Riten der Glaubensausübung können in wohlhabenden Gebieten und bei besonderen sozialer Anlässen sehr viel größer ausfallen, mit Chören bestehend aus siebenundsiebzig Septas. Hierarchie Priester des Glaubens an die Sieben werden Godsworn genannt: "Septone" die Männer, "Septas" die Frauen. Sie sind die primären Diener der Sieben, in ihrer Eigenschaft ähnlich der Priesterschaft anderer Religionen. Die Septone und Septas folgen einem System von Gelübden, in den verschiedenen Orden, die den Aspekten der Sieben gewidmet sind. Führung Der Glaube wird durch einen Rat der höchsten Septone und Septas geführt, genannt die Ergebensten. Den Ergebensten steht der Hohe Septon vor, welcher in der Großen Septe von Baelor in der Hauptstadt Königsmund residiert. Während der Hohe Septon für gewöhnlich aus den Reihen der Ergebensten gewählt wird, war dies in der Vergangenheit keine Voraussetzung, als noch Ausstehende in dieses Amt erhoben wurden. Septone Der männliche Klerus des Glaubens wird "Septone" genannt und es gibt verschiedene Orden der Hingabe unter ihnen, jeder von ihnen konzentriert seine Anbetung auf einen Aspekt der Sieben. So gibt es Septone, die dem Schmied dienen und sie tragen kleine, metallische Hämmer an einem Riemen um ihren Hals. Mönchsorden der Septone können in "Septeien" leben, sich selbst versorgende Enklaven eingeschworener Brüder, genannt die "Braunen Brüder". Septone ohne eine Septe wandern durch das Land und stellen sich im Austausch für Nahrung und Schutz in den Dienst des gemeinen Volkes. Sie werden manchmal als "Bettelbrüder" verunglimpft und tragen einen kleinen Metallbehälter um ihren Hals. Das Oberhaupt des Glaubens ist bekannt als der Hohe Septon. Septas Der weibliche Klerus wird "Septas" genannt und es gibt verschiedene Orden der Hingabe unter ihnen. Es gibt einen Orden von Septas, genannt weiße, graue oder blaue Septas, doch es ist nicht bekannt, welchem Aspekt der Gottheit jeder von ihnen gewidmet ist. Es gibt Klöster von Septas bekannt als "Mutterhäuser", einschließlich einem großen in Altsass und einer anderen in Bechester. Septas dienen oft als Gouvernanten in Haushalten des Hochadels. An einem Urteil, das durch den Glauben über eine Frau gefällt wird, sind Septas beteiligt, die zu den sieben Richtern gehören. Hochrangige Septas zählen als Mitglieder zu den "Ergebensten", damit haben sie eine Stimme bei der Wahl des Hohen Septons. Orden Schweigende Schwestern :Hauptartikel: Schweigende Schwestern Die Schweigende Schwestern sind ein Orden von Frauen, der dem Fremden dient, vor dem das Gelübde der Keuschheit und des Schweigens abgelegt wurde. Sie behandeln die Körper der Toten und bereiten sie auf die Beisetzung vor. Sie werden nicht als Septas betrachtet. Schweigende Schwestern werden manchmal auch als "Wives of the Stranger" bezeichnet. Sie kleiden sich in Grau und verbergen ihre Gesichter mit Ausnahme der Augen. Schweigende Schwestern behandeln die Körper der Toten, einschließlich entfernter Eingeweide und Organe, sowie dem Ablassen von Blut des Leichnams. Sie können den Körper auch mit duftenden Kräutern und Salzen präparieren, um ihn zu erhalten und den Geruch der Verwesung zu verdecken. Kriegerischer Arm des Glaubens :Hauptartikel: Kriegerischer Arm des Glaubens In der Geschichte gab es zwei militärische Orden, die sich im Aufstand der Glaubenskrieger erhoben. Sie stammen bereits aus der Zeit vor Aegons Eroberung. *Die Söhne des Kriegers sind ein Orden von Rittern, die auf ihr Land, Gold und Besitz verzichtet haben, um für die Sieben zu kämpfen. Sie verpflichteten ihre Schwerter seiner Hohen Heiligkeit. Sie trugen Mäntel in den Farben des Regenbogens und Büßerhemden unter der mit Silberintarsien verzierten Rüstungen, und die Knäufe ihrer Langschwerter bestand aus sternförmigen Kristallen. Sie entwickelten einen bemerkenswerten Ruf für ihren Fanatismus und unversöhnlichen Hass gegenüber den Feinden des Glaubens. Sie sind das "Schwert" in Schwerter und Sterne. *Die Armen Gefährten sind ein bescheidene Orden für das gemeine Volk. Als militantes Gegenstück der Bettelbrüder, wandern die Armen Gefährten durch das Reich und eskortieren Pilger zwischen den Septen. Es sind leichtbewaffnete Fußsoldaten, die tragen, was immer sie an Waffen finden oder herstellen können, häufig Äxte und Knüppel, und trugen Sterne in rot auf weiß. Sie sind die "Sterne" in Schwerter und Sterne. Historisch stellten die Orden eine Bedrohung für den Adel der Sieben Königslande dar und wurden brutal von Maegor dem Grausamen unterdrückt, der ein Kopfgeld auf die Ordensmitglieder aussetzte, für das Haupt eines Sohns des Kriegers einen Golddrachen und einen Silberhirsch für den eines Armen Gefährten. Letztlich wurden die Orden aufgelöst und es war heiligen Männern fortan verboten, Waffen zu tragen. Bettelbrüder Bettelbrüder sind Godsworn, die sich für ein Wanderleben entschieden. Sie sind in ungefärbten, braunen Roben gekleidet, betteln um Almosen und gewähren den Gläubigen den Segen der Sieben. Sie ziehen über die Straße von Westeros und predigen. Bußfertige Brüder Sie leben und arbeiten in klosterähnlichen Gemeinschaften, bekannt als Septei. Die Mitglieder einer Septei legen häufig ein Schweigegelübde ab. Die Septei wird von dem Elder Brother geführt, der oft der einzige ist, der zu allen Zeiten sprechen darf. Der Elder Brother wird bei der Ausübung seines Amtes von Proctors unterstützt. Die Brüder engagieren sich in Buße, Gebet und Schweigen. Die Brüder tragen graue und braune Roben mit weiten Glockenärmeln und Spitzhauben. Eine solche Septei befindet sich auf der Stillen Insel. A Game of Thrones Beim Treffen des Kleinen Rates wird Eddard Stark von Petyr Baelish informiert, dass die Krone sogar beim Glauben Kredite aufgenommen hat. Eddard wird auf den Stufen der Große Septe von Baelor hingerichtet. A Clash of Kings Der Hohe Septon wird während eines Aufstandes in Königsmund getötet. Sein Nachfolger wird durch die amtierende Hand des König, Tyrion Lennister, ernannt. Von den Gläubigen wird berichtet, dass sie über die Hinrichtung von Eddard Stark vor der Großen Septe empört seien, da diese blutige Tat in ihren Augen die Septe entweihte. A Storm of Swords Tywin Lennister versorgt den Glauben mit einer schillernden Kristallkrone, um die zu ersetzen, die beim Aufstand an den Mob verloren ging. Der Hohe Septon vollzieht die Ehezeremonie von Joffrey I. Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Hamisch der Harfner singt "Jungfrau, Mutter und Altes Weib" auf dem Hochzeitsfest. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Faith of the Seven es:Fe de los Siete fr:Foi des Sept pl:Wiara Siedmiu pt-br:Fé dos Sete ru:Вера в Семерых uk:Віра в Сімох zh:七神信仰 Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Institutionen Kategorie:Glaube an die Sieben